Temporada de Caça
by MillaSnape
Summary: Uma perseguição pela floresta. Um certo loiro perdeu seu Cosmo e, com ele, sua força e poderes como cavaleiro, ficando indefeso. Um certo moreno, poderoso inimigo seu, está muito satisfeito, e mais do que disposto a tirar vantagem da situação. Ikki/Hyoga.
1. Fuga

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** A fic contém yaoi, lemon, violência, umas palavrinhas nada educadas, um Ikki mau e um Hyoguinha assustado (portanto, OOC). Ou seja: tudo de bom. Divirta-se! (Crianças, vão procurar outra fic mais adequada, sim?)

**Sumário:** Uma perseguição pela floresta. Caça e caçador. Um certo loiro perdeu seu Cosmo e, com ele, sua força e poderes como cavaleiro, ficando indefeso. Um certo moreno, poderoso inimigo mortal seu, está muito satisfeito, e mais do que disposto a tirar vantagem da situação. Ikki x Hyoga. YAOI, lemon.

.

**Temporada de Caça**

**Capítulo 1 – Fuga**

Hyoga corria - não, praticamente voava por entre as árvores em uma velocidade louca, arfando audivelmente, o coração na boca... O sangue parecia lhe queimar nas veias com o esforço. Tinha que se distanciar dali, não podia perder um segundo...

"Paa-tii-nhoo?"

O chamado, com uma longa pausa entre sílabas, e carregado de provocação, vinha de não muito longe, de trás dele. Perto demais... precisava ir mais rápido...

"Está aberta a temporada de caça as patos!" o grito soou alto como se fosse para a floresta inteira ouvir, em um tom bem-humorado, uma voz clara e cheia de energia. Não, o outro ainda não demonstrava o menor cansaço, o que era um péssimo sinal. "E hoje à noite vai haver ensopado!"

Não podia deixar que o alcançasse, ou seria seu fim. _Hyoga, corre!... _Mas mal conseguia colocar ar suficiente nos pulmões, que ardiam mais a cada minuto. Estava tonto, a cada poucos segundos o mundo parecia girar, o que ele tentava ignorar. Seu lado doía com o esforço, como se tivesse sido golpeado. Não conseguiria manter essa velocidade por muito mais tempo...

"Mudei de idéia!" a voz zombeteira soou novamente, parecendo de muito perto. "Hoje não estou a fim de ensopado; pato assado é bem mais gostoso!"

Talvez devesse tentar se esconder, antes que caísse de exaustão no meio do caminho, ou que o outro o alcançasse. Mas onde? De que jeito? Não tinha tempo para olhar em volta e procurar um refúgio, a distração o faria perder momentos preciosos. Se o esconderijo fosse óbvio, seria pego. Provavelmente seria pego de qualquer jeito, revelado por sua respiração alta que não poderia controlar.

"Desiste, loiro! Se continuar correndo, só vai morrer cansado!"

Há uns minutos atrás, Hyoga havia saído da trilha principal daquela parte da floresta, já que era uma rota óbvia demais. Escolheu enveredar-se por um caminho mais fechado por entre as árvores, algo menos previsível. Havia rapidamente considerado duas opções: seguir em linha reta, o que garantiria maior velocidade, ou em ziguezague, para uma melhor chance de despistar seu perseguidor. Acabou optando pela velocidade e disparou reto como uma flecha, mas agora estava se arrependendo de sua escolha, que obviamente não estava funcionando.

Mal podia ouvir qualquer coisa além de sua respiração ruidosa, das batidas do próprio coração (desde quando o coração batia nas têmporas e não no peito?) e dos galhos e folhas secas se quebrando sob seus pés. Mas o barulho de um galho se quebrando à sua direita foi inconfundível. Rapidamente olhou, sem pausar, não viu nada, virou a cabeça para trás, nada...

E a voz atrás de si, cadê? Estaria o outro cansado, poupando a respiração, por isso parou de atormentá-lo? E se tivesse desistido da perseguição?

Não, Hyoga sabia que o outro ainda estava em seu encalço, com tanta certeza quanto sabia o próprio nome. Podia praticamente sentir a respiração do moreno na sua nuca. Ele não estava ali, claro, mas algo dizia ao loiro que seu "caçador" estava mais próximo do que esperava. _Corre, Hyoga!... _implorou a si mesmo pela décima vez. A falta de oxigênio não ajudava... deu-se conta de que estava se movendo mais devagar do que antes...

"Não te disse que correr era inútil?" a voz veio forte e clara, diretamente da frente dele.

O loiro estancou de repente em sua disparada desvairada, a interrupção abrupta de velocidade quase o projetando à frente. Os braços se agitaram em círculos largos no ar, como se estivesse em uma cena cômica de um desenhos animado, fazendo-o sentir-se ridículo, mas isso o ajudou a recuperar o equilíbrio e manter-se em pé.

Incrédulo, de olhos bem abertos, viu que o outro realmente estava ali, a alguns metros de si. Estava encostado com a maior naturalidade no tronco de uma árvore, os braços musculosos cruzados de leve sobre o tórax, as mangas da camisa azul-escura justa alargando-se para contê-los; as pernas fortes e bem torneadas pareciam confortáveis mas se deixavam delinear pela calça preta; um pé, calçado por uma bota preta de couro, escorava-se de forma irreverente à árvore. Seu olhar era divertido, os olhos azul-escuro brilhando com malícia, acompanhados por um sorrisinho que não prometia coisa boa.

Como o havia alcançado e passado à frente? E, desgraçado, não parecia nem um pouco cansado, depois de ter corrido tudo aquilo!

"Ikki!" o loiro ofegou assustado, tragando o ar em grandes goles. Por um momento pensou na possibilidade de voltar-se à direita ou à esquerda e continuar correndo; seus olhos azul-céu seguiram a idéia, procurando por uma saída. Mas logo percebeu que a tentativa seria inútil.

O moreno percebeu sua intenção e seu sorriso aumentou, assim como a malícia evidente nos seus olhos. "A que ponto chegamos?" disse. "Antes, Hyoga de Cisne, um cavaleiro até que bem decentezinho, não que fosse grande coisa, mas já vi piores. Hoje, apenas um patinho fujão e depenado, tentando escapar da panela." Ele descruzou os braços, desencostou-se da árvore e deu dois passos à frente.

O loiro involuntariamente deu dois passos para trás, em um pânico.

Ikki viu o recuo e riu alto, gargalhou, para seu infinito constrangimento. Hyoga sentiu-se corar, tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva. Não era um covarde, nunca fora! Essas circunstâncias eram... diferentes. Não, não era um covarde; mas não ver o perigo iminente na situação em que se encontrava seria muito estúpido.

"Deve ser mesmo muito humilhante para você, Hyoga, não é mesmo?" o outro falou depois de uns segundos. "Não poder mais lutar, se defender... estar assim frágil, desprotegido, depois de ter sido o cavaleiro poderoso que foi."

O russo cerrou os punhos. A alfinetada atingira seu alvo. Insulto nenhum doeria tanto se não refletisse a verdade. "Não vejo nada de humilhante na minha situação, Fênix," mentiu. "Por que me envergonharia de algo que foi feito a mim, de que não tive culpa? Posso não ter mais meus poderes, mas meu orgulho está intacto!"

"Ah, é?" o outro debochou, rindo de canto. "Dá pra ver esse orgulho todo, fugindo do oponente feito um menino assustado!"

Outra alfinetada certeira. Hyoga sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas esforçou-se por manter a fachada fria e controlada de sempre, tentando salvar o resto do seu orgulho ferido. Tentou um tom desdenhoso. "Ah, Fênix, o que posso te dizer? Sei que noções com um tantinho de complexidade escapam à essa sua mente simplória, mas deixe-me dizer: adaptar-se a situações novas é uma mostra de inteligência, não de fraqueza. Se evasão é a minha melhor defesa no momento, mesmo sendo algo que eu jamais faria em uma situação normal, pois bem, estou sendo inteligente. Contrário a você. Se pensa que pode fazer com que eu me envergonhe disso, está muito enganado!"

Hyoga se arrependeu do que dizia antes mesmo de terminar a tirada, mas as palavras continuaram a despejar de sua boca. Era o que, _suicida_, para insultar o Fênix assim? E logo agora?... Maldito orgulho! Ah, ele iria pagar pelo atrevimento, e muito caro... conhecia o inimigo à sua frente bem demais para esperar algo melhor.

Dito e feito, os olhos do mais velho brilharam, mas dessa vez não refletiam malícia, e sim ódio. Só faltavam faiscar. Tinha seus punhos cerrados, e havia parado de sorrir no meio da tirada. "Falou bonito, mas isso é estória da carochinha. Conta pra outro!" Ikki avançou na direção do loiro.

Hyoga fez um esforço sobre-humano para ficar parado onde estava. Cada instinto seu gritava para que fugisse, para que se saísse dali o mais rápido possível, para que gritasse por ajuda, mas sabia que nada disso adiantaria. Estava claro para si que hoje iria morrer. Não tinha qualquer forma de defender-se ou de esquivar-se do outro, e ninguém viria salvá-lo. Mas pelo menos morreria um pouco de dignidade... o pouco que lhe sobrara intacto. Por isso, não moveu sequer um músculo, mesmo quando o moreno parou bem à sua frente, invadindo o seu espaço pessoal de forma desafiadora. Forçou-se a olhá-lo nos olhos, a esconder o medo, a manter uma pose fria e altiva, a despeito das circunstâncias.

"Arrogante e idiota como sempre," Ikki bufou, e num movimento rápido, agarrou o loiro pelos cabelos, puxando seu rosto com violência para centímetros do seu.

Hyoga tentou se desvencilhar, mas os dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos o prendiam com firmeza, machucavam, pareciam querer arrancar seus cabelos do couro cabeludo... então teve que se contentar em cerrar os dentes e sustentar o olhar do outro. Um olhar que só tinha maldade, sentimento que aos poucos juntou-se com um tanto de escárnio.

O moreno continuou, em uma voz baixa e perigosa: "Imagine só, um cavaleiro de gelo que perdeu todo o seu poder, que não tem mais nem Cosmo o suficiente para gelar um copo de água... mas que tem a audácia de insultar ao temido Ikki de Fênix?" Com isso, desferiu um soco no abdômen do loiro, soltando seus cabelos abruptamente.

O russo dobrou-se de dor com o golpe, segurando o abdômem com as duas mãos. Perdeu o contato visual por um momento, mas voltou a mirar o homem de cabelos azulados antes mesmo de se recompôr, seus olhos claros brilhando de ódio.

"Ah, me desculpe," Ikki falou com fingimento. "Esqueci que você não tem mais a força de um cavaleiro, que agora é apenas um homem comum. Um golpe meu que antes você mal sentiria, agora te seria devastador. Um simples golpe que poderia quebrar, danificar alguma coisa importante. Devo lembrar-me de pegar leve, de ser mais delicado com você..." Dizendo isso, deu um soco no rosto do loiro, fazendo-o cambalear para trás. "Assim. Não tão forte que te desfigure ou quebre algum coisa; mas o bastante para te mostrar o nada que se tornou." Sorriu, debochado.

O russo cobriu a face golpeada com a mão, tentando encarar o outro com agressividade e confiança, mas sentia tudo menos isso. Tremia por dentro, de raiva, de receio, de indignação. Era muito desaforo! Com um esforço, ignorou tanto a ardência no rosto quanto a sua precária situação e, com um grito raivoso, partiu para cima do mais velho, desferindo-lhe uma sucessão de socos e chutes, que há apenas uns dias teriam sido golpes poderosíssimos. Para sua consternação, Ikki bloqueou a maioria com as mãos, e os poucos que o atingiram pareceram nem mesmo causá-lo um pouco de desconforto. Sentiu-se como uma criança tentando enfrentar a um gigante, e congelou no ato, percebendo tarde demais a burrada que estava fazendo.

Agora Fênix o matava.

.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: Esta fic era para ser capítulo único, mas não pude resistir a fazer um suspensezinho... Mas a razão maior por dividi-la (serão 3 ou 4 capítulos) é por estar "na gaveta" há dias, me dá a maior insegurança de escrever o resto, ainda mais na parte em que o circo pega fogo... Quem sabe se, postando o início, crio coragem de terminar de uma vez?


	2. Confronto

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Uma perseguição pela floresta. Caça e caçador. Um certo loiro perdeu seu Cosmo e, com ele, sua força e poderes como cavaleiro, ficando indefeso. Um certo moreno, poderoso inimigo mortal seu, está muito satisfeito, e mais do que disposto a tirar vantagem da situação. Ikki x Hyoga. YAOI, lemon.

.

**Temporada de Caça**

No capítulo anterior:

_O russo cobriu a face golpeada com a mão, tentando encarar o outro com agressividade e confiança, mas sentia tudo menos isso. Tremia por dentro, de raiva, de receio, de indignação. Era muito desaforo! Com um esforço, ignorou tanto a ardência no rosto quanto a sua precária situação e, com um grito raivoso, partiu para cima do mais velho, desferindo-lhe uma sucessão de socos e chutes, que há apenas uns dias teriam sido golpes poderosíssimos. Para sua consternação, Ikki bloqueou a maioria com as mãos, e os poucos que o atingiram pareceram nem mesmo causá-lo um pouco de desconforto. Sentiu-se como uma criança tentando enfrentar a um gigante, e congelou no ato, percebendo tarde demais a burrada que estava fazendo. _

_Agora Fênix o matava._

**Capítulo 2 – **Confronto

Hyoga sinceramente esperou que o moreno fosse partir enfurecido para cima de si e revidar os golpes - o que acabaria com sua vida antes que pudesse rezar uma última prece. Mas ao invés disso, Ikki quebrou o silêncio carregado e riu alto, com gosto, como se houvesse acabado de entender uma piada dita anteriormente.

"Céus, pato, agora você ultrapassou os limites do ridículo! Eu queria ter podido filmar sua reação, para depois mostrar a seus amiguinhos de bronze e a todo o Santuário... os caras dariam umas boas risadas em ver o que sobrou do famoso Cavaleiro de Cisne! A sua deusinha querida provavelmente não riria, toda certinha do jeito que ela é, mas morreria de pena sua. Tanto ela quanto o Shiryu, outro recalcado metido a bonzinho."

Hyoga não sabia o que seria mais intolerável: virar alvo de zombaria ou de pena. E não da parte de qualquer um, mas de seus amigos de uma vida toda, dos cavaleiros de ouro - outrora inimigos, hoje aliados, companheiros de luta... Sem falar nos inimigos que nunca lhe faltavam, e que amariam vê-lo desmoralizado. Por isso havia se afastado de todos quando seu Cosmo foi-lhe roubado: não aguentaria encarar a ninguém, precisava ficar sozinho. E mesmo se ficasse e enfrentasse a situação, o que então? Não teria serventia nenhuma aos amigos. Como continuar vivendo na mansão e ver os outros continuando a batalha dia após dia, enquanto ele ficava para trás, completamente inútil?

Por isso, simplesmente não apareceu mais na mansão depois do ocorrido. Até pensou em desaparecer sem dizer palavra, mas não queria que se preocupassem, então deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica dizendo que estava bem e que viajaria por uns tempos. Vagou sozinho por aí, sem destino, sem saber o que fazer da vida.

Claro, não demorou muito para que Fênix descobrisse o que lhe ocorreu - sabe-se lá como, aquele filho de uma puta - e lhe encontrasse. E ali estavam.

"O que foi, patinho? Gato comeu a língua?"

Hyoga saiu de seus devaneios, não sabendo o que retrucar. Tentou pensar em algo cortante a dizer, um insulto qualquer, nem precisava ser algo brilhante... mas nada lhe ocorreu. Isso era novo; sempre tinha insultos prontos para seus inimigos, na ponta da língua, e para Ikki em particular. Será que havia perdido sua inteligência também? "Pára de dizer tanta besteira, Fênix, e vá logo ao assunto: diga o que quer comigo!" finalmente gritou, na falta de algo melhor a dizer. Mas logo se arrependeu de pedir justamente isso. O que Ikki queria com ele? Estava aí uma pergunta da qual realmente não queria ouvir a resposta. Para que precipitar um desastre já iminente?

Ikki, é claro, lhe deu aquele sorrisinho arrogante de quem lia exatamente seus pensamentos. "Primeiro me diz uma coisa, pato, porque eu venho andado curiosíssimo: por que o Camus resolveu apagar o seu cosmo? Depois de tantos anos em que se esforçou para treiná-lo, tanto sacrifício, ele de uma hora para outra decidiu reduzi-lo a um homem comum? Essa estória tem me encucado... Isso não se faz, se deixar um cavaleiro tão vulnerável. Algo de muito feio você deve ter aprontado, para merecer tal castigo."

Hyoga selou os lábios mentalmente. O assunto era entre ele e seu antigo mestre, mais ninguém. Era só o que faltava ter que comentar a respeito, ainda mais com o Fênix! Não daria satisfações a esse homem!

"O que o Camus fez foi o equivalente a tirar-lhe a vida, não foi?" o outro continuou, provocando.

"Do que está falando?" Hyoga entendeu a insinuação perfeitamente, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

"Seu mestre sabia que você se tornaria uma presa fácil para os muitos inimigos que tem, sem qualquer possibilidade de proteger-se em caso de um ataque. Portanto, queria que morresse, mas que primeiro se sentisse humiliado. O Cavaleiro de Aquário pode ter deixado o trabalho sujo para outro, para o primeiro voluntário que aparecesse... mas ainda assim, é responsável por sua morte." O maldito sorrisinho sarcástico e impiedoso não saía de seu rosto.

Hyoga suspirou. Havia passado por tantas emoções extremas em apenas uns poucos minutos, sem falar na prova física, que agora se via exausto, cansado de discutir, de se sentir mal consigo mesmo, cansado de temer o que viria a seguir, o que Ikki faria. As provocações do moreno, sua malícia, seu esforço em esmagar seu orgulho e pisoteá-lo... era tudo exaustivo demais. Queria ir para casa, se encolher na sua cama e dormir, dormir, por horas e dias... e se esquecer de todas as preocupações.

Mas já que isso seria impossível, não iria simplesmente ficar calado aguentando desaforo, permitindo que o outro partisse o que restava de seu mundo em pedaços. "Fênix, isso que você está fazendo comigo tem nome: _covardia_," arriscou. "Você é um covarde sem tamanho por me insultar e me atacar em um momento de fragilidade. Se é tão poderoso e temível quanto adora anunciar aos quatro ventos, por que não vai desafiar a alguém que esteja cem por cento, forte como você e com seu cosmo intacto? Por que vir logo atrás de mim? Só os fracos e covardes atacam a alguém com tamanha desvantagem."

As palavras do russo lavaram o sorriso da cara do moreno. Atingiram o alvo, mas isso não era necessariamente algo bom. Agora o Cavaleiro de Fênix o encarava com uma fúria assassina. E o que Hyoga esperava?... Que Ikki dissesse _'Puxa, é mesmo, você tem razão. Eu não havia pensado nessa forma, foi mesmo mal. Me desculpa! Vou te deixar em paz agora.' _Não, chamá-lo de covarde não havia sido uma boa idéia - mas que foi bom de botar para fora, ah, isso foi.

Ikki avançou no russo com um olhar homicida e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, cortando a sua passagem de ar. Sua mão era enorme, quente e poderosa; poderia esmagar seu pescoço e quebrar sua espinha sem muito esforço, se assim quisesse. Hyoga tentou remover os dedos, puxando-os com os seus, mas eles só aumentaram a pressão.

O moreno puxou o rosto delicado, pálido e de olhos enormes bem próximo ao seu, mais angular e másculo, de linhas duras e expressão desafiadora. O loiro podia sentir o hálito quente em seu rosto. Com uma voz baixa e ameaçadora, Ikki disse: "Você parece não entender a situação em que se encontra, pato. Ainda não se deu conta de que está totalmente à minha mercê?" Chacoalhou o outro um pouco, que certamente não podia responder.

Hyoga se debatia, seu desespero aumentando à medida em que o ar lhe faltava. Com uma mão ainda tentava remover os dedos fortes de seu pescoço, e com a outra alternava em socar e empurrar o peito sólido à sua frente, sem conseguir afastá-lo ou causar algum desconforto ao moreno. Suas tentativas de defesa eram um fracasso, inúteis. Usaria as unhas para arranhá-lo, se não as tivesse roído curtas demais, de nervosismo, nos últimos dias.

Fênix abriu um sorriso vagaroso, aos poucos revelando os dentes brancos e bem cuidados. "Qualquer coisa que eu decida fazer com você, patinho, vai acontecer. O que me der na telha... incluindo cada detalhe sórdido que eu imaginar e quiser reproduzir..." Reduziu a distância entre os dois ainda mais e, com lentidão, lambeu a face esquerda do loiro, que estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. "E não há absolutamente nada que você vai poder fazer para me impedir; nada que possa dizer para me dissuadir. Você está em minhas mãos... e quem me conhece sabe que eu não tenho piedade."

Hyoga estremeceu, sim, mas foi por causa da frieza e crueldade das palavras - ou foi o que disse a si mesmo. E o pior, sabia que eram muito verdadeiras. Era terrível perceber que o outro não estava blefando, que não pretendia acabar aquilo de uma forma rápida. Não, aquilo seria pedir muito... Sabe-se lá o que faria com ele, que atos sádicos, até que finalmente se cansasse da brincadeira. Àquelas alturas, matá-lo seria um ato de bondade.

_'Se Ikki quer tanto brincar, por que não compra um Xbox?'_ O loiro se surpreendeu com a própria capacidade de pensar em algo remotamente engraçado em uma situação como essa.

Como que para provar a idéia anterior, o outro afrouxou os dedos de seu pescoço, sem removê-los, deixando-o voltar a respirar. Enquanto sorvia o ar em grandes tragadas, o loiro sentiu os lábios do outro colando no seu ouvido. Seu corpo todo arrepiou-se novamente. Mas que droga de reação! Eram quentes e macios, não pôde deixar de perceber, o que era algo inesperado naquele rosto duro. Queria afastar-se daquela sensação, mas a mão grande no pescoço continuava o segurando no lugar.

"Imagina o quanto vamos nos divertir," o outro sussurrou, a voz rouca, em um tom luxurioso e sedutor que até parecia prometer prazer, não violência. "E eu já estou cheio de idéias, há tantas possibilidades... vai ser difícil escolher entre elas." Mordeu o lóbulo macio do loiro, que gemeu baixinho sem querer. "Você vai pedir, se humiliar, implorar para que eu páre, mas não vou parar... vou continuar fazendo o que quero com você. Vou lamber as lágrimas do seu rosto enquanto chora... e então vou fazê-lo chorar mais ainda."

Os lábios quentes se afastaram, mas o nariz do moreno tocou a parte superior da mandíbula do loiro, veio descendo devagar, acompanhando o contorno do rosto, causando-lhe mais arrepios que não podia controlar, até ir parar perto da outra orelha. Hyoga então percebeu que havia parado de se debater, só não sabia quando isso tinha acontecido. Ainda segurava a mão que envolvia seu pescoço, e apoiava a outra no tórax do outro, mas já sem empurrá-lo, sentindo os músculos bem definidos sob seus dedos. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, sentia o bater rápido do coração do outro sob sua palma (o que provava que tinha um coração humano e não de pedra; mesmo que não o usasse). Retirou a mão do peito do outro assim que percebeu tudo isso, sentindo o rosto queimando. Disse a si mesmo que desistiu de se debater meramente porque seus esforços haviam provado ser inúteis, não por... qualquer outra razão impensável.

O russo sentiu uma mordida forte na parte sensível logo abaixo da orelha, o que arrancou um gemido alto de si. De dor, é claro, não de outra coisa.

Ouvindo aquele som, o outro elevou os lábios até sua orelha. "Ah, música para os meus ouvidos!... Gostei de ouvir você gemendo, patinho, que som mais gostoso! Vou te forçar a gemer muito nas próximas horas, isso eu te prometo..."

Arrepios, de novo, como se uma corrente elétrica lhe passasse da pontinha dos pés até a raíz dos cabelos, na saída deixando-o fraco, lânguido, com as pernas bambas. Teve uma vontade absurda de apoiar seu peso ao peito forte do inimigo, deitar a cabeça no seu ombro e simplesmente se render; se entregar à tudo que o moreno quisesse fazer com ele.

Mas que diabo de idéia era isso? Devia estar louco, irracional; sua química devia estar toda fora de ordem depois de tanta emoção e adrenalina, não só hoje como nos últimos dias. Hyoga se sacudiu mentalmente e enrijeceu o corpo. Para se livrar da sensação estranha em que seu corpo se encontrava, e especialmente dos pensamentos absurdos, resolveu atacar. Percebendo que poderia falar, apesar da mão ainda segurando seu pescoço, o loiro disse em um tom frio e arrogante: "Mas você é mesmo muito covarde, ein, Fênix? Me machucar não vai ser um desafio, seu idiota, e nem me fazer demonstrar dor. Sempre achei que tivesse mais respeito próprio, que gostasse de desafios, e não de joguinhos covardes com alvos fáceis."

Ikki o fuzilou com os olhos, mostrando os dentes como um cão feroz. A mão em volta de seu pescoço o apertou de uma forma dolorosa, mais cruel do que antes, e ergueu o loiro do chão, deixando-o na ponta dos pés. Mas isso levou apenas um momento; no próximo, Ikki atirou o loiro para trás com bastante violência, soltando-o. Hyoga desequilibrou-se facilmente e caiu no chão de terra, machucando as mãos e o traseiro nos galhos secos e pedrinhas miúdas. O outro já vinha se aproximando, imponente, bufando, com o que parecia ser uma intenção assassina. Em um impulso, guiado pelo desespero, o russo agarrou um punhado da terra arenosa e, rápido, a lançou no rosto do outro. Ao ouvir o uivo enfurecido de Ikki, Hyoga presumiu ter acertado um pouco de terra em seus olhos, mas não parou para certificar-se: pôs-se de pé rapidamente e desatinou a correr. Era para lá de humilhante, ter que recorrer a isso de novo, mas era sua única defesa no momento.

"Volta aqui, seu infeliz desgraçado!" Fênix gritou com raiva, e se pôs em seu encalço.

.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: Tadinho do Hyoga! O que vai acontecer com o nosso loirinho favorito? Como vai sair dessa?

Bom, espero que estejam gostando! E obrigada por acompanhar!

Mila


	3. De Mal a Pior

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Uma perseguição pela floresta. Caça e caçador. Um certo loiro perdeu seu Cosmo e, com ele, sua força e poderes como cavaleiro, ficando indefeso. Um certo moreno, poderoso inimigo mortal seu, está muito satisfeito, e mais do que disposto a tirar vantagem da situação. Ikki x Hyoga. YAOI, lemon.

.

**Temporada de Caça**

**Capítulo 3 – **De Mal a Pior

Dessa vez a perseguição não durou mais do que dois, três minutos. Teria terminado logo de qualquer jeito, pois mesmo Hyoga estando desesperado para escapar, estava muito cansado e sabia que não iria longe. De qualquer forma, sem querer, o loiro havia corrido até a beira de um penhasco... por pouco não despencou, parou no último segundo. Não teve tempo de ver muita coisa lá embaixo, mas o lugar era bem alto. Saiu da beira e olhou em volta procurando por outra saída, e em mais um momento tomaria a direita, mas Ikki já estava ali, marchando resolutamente em direção a ele, bufando de raiva. Era tarde demais para escapar.

Hyoga voltou-se de frente para o moreno, com a respiração pesada e o coração disparado. Involuntariamente estendeu os braços à sua frente e abriu as palmas em direção ao outro, em uma tentativa inútil de defesa, um frágil escudo, que era ao mesmo tempo um mudo apelo para que o outro parasse, para que não se aproximasse mais. Corou com a própria atitude; não era um covarde! Ou pelo menos não deveria ser... Um Ikki bufando furioso era uma imagem e tanto, capaz de pôr medo no coração da mais destemida criatura; adicione a isso um penhasco alto do outro lado, e pronto, qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de juízo vacilaria.

Ikki ignorou o apelo, é claro, e avançou para cima do russo, com faíscas de ódio praticamente saindo dos olhos. Parecia um touro bravo, sem o menor controle. Por pior que seu outro lado fosse - aquele de gato maldoso e malicioso brincando com o ratinho que logo mais seria seu jantar - este lado era mais assustador, pelo menos no momento.

"Seu pato idiota! Pensou mesmo que poderia me escapar?" Afastou as mãos do loiro do seu caminho, empurrando-as para baixo; agarrou-o pela parte superior dos braços, e forçosamente virou-o de frente para o penhasco. Quando começou a empurrá-lo para a beirada, Hyoga entendeu muito bem a sua intenção e deixou escapar um som que era uma mistura entre grito e gemido, um som cheio de indignidade de que se envergonhou de imediato. Debateu-se, tentou resistir, plantou os pés no chão, mas o outro o movia sem dificuldade para mais e mais perto do abismo. Forçou-se a ficar calado, cerrando os dentes; já havia se humiliado o suficiente, não daria ao outro o gostinho de implorar.

Quando estavam muito próximos do despenhadeiro, Ikki parou, enlaçando a cintura do loiro com um braço e o tórax com o outro. Hyoga não mais se mexia, não ousava nem respirar. Olhou para baixo, e imediatamente desejou não ter olhado, sentindo todo o sangue se esvair de seu rosto. O penhasco era muito alto, feito de paredes rochosas, com um chão de pedras pontiagudas lá embaixo. Uma queda dali representaria morte certa - feia e sangrenta, ainda por cima.

"Ainda não entendeu quem está em controle aqui, garoto?" Fênix rugiu, e para ressaltar seu ponto deu um pequeno passo à frente, forçando o mais jovem ainda mais para a beira, até quase à parte em que o chão dava para o vazio.

"Ikki..." o loiro murmurou, mais ar do que voz saindo de sua garganta. Era um apelo contido em uma única palavra, um pedido de clemência. Estava paralisado, seu estômago embrulhado, a cabeça tonta. Estava tão próximo de pisar no vazio que, se o outro o soltasse agora, com certeza perderia o equilíbrio e cairia. Por fim inclinou-se para trás o centímetro que lhe era permitido, colando-se no corpo do outro, como que pedindo proteção. Aquela paródia de abraço teria parecido um gesto carinhoso entre amantes, para um observador casual, em outro lugar e outra circunstância.

Mas e não era melhor esse destino do que as horas de crueldade que o outro prometera há pouco? Claro que era; deveria estar feliz e aliviado que tudo terminaria tão rápido. Deveria inclusive dar um passo à frente por si mesmo, e se ver livre dos joguinhos do seu atormentador, antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Então, por que desejava desesperadamente que o outro não o empurrasse?

Sentiu lábios macios colando no seu ouvido, o hálito quente. "Seria muito fácil para mim terminar com isso agora mesmo," o moreno sussurrou, rouco e sensual. "Um movimento meu, um empurrãozinho, e puff!" deu uma chacoalhadinha no loiro, acompanhado de uma pequena menção de tirar os braços de seu redor.

Foi o bastante para o loiro pensar que seria largado, se apavorando. Deixou escapar um gemido alto, quase um grito, mais indigno do que o de antes. Sentiu-se corando, envergonhado por demonstrar mais essa fraqueza.

Ikki deu uma risadinha leve, e continuou: "Lá estaria o patinho, o corpo sangrento e quebrado nas rochas ali embaixo, tão desfigurado que nem seus amigos de infância o reconheceriam." O tom que o outro usava teria melhor servido para dizer coisas doces, e não a imagem violenta que pintou.

Tonto de vertigem, Hyoga estava pronto para mandar o orgulho às favas e se humilhar para o outro, mas estava petrificado, não conseguia falar, nem ao menos pronunciar um _por favor_. Tentar mover-se estava fora de cogitação.

Fênix moveu-se com cuidado, passando o seu rosto do lado esquerdo para o direito do rosto do loiro. Roçou o nariz em sua face direita brevemente, e apoiou o queixo no seu ombro, como que descansando em uma situação descontraída. "Se quer saber a verdade, estou cansado dessa brincadeira. Te perseguir é meio cansativo, viu?" apertou os braços em volta do loiro paralisado por um momento, como que para ressaltar um ponto importante. Sua voz era calma, tão descontraída quanto sua postura, completamente em desacordo com a situação. "Sem falar que a semana foi longa, tenho um tanto de sono perdido para recuperar... e assim acho que não vou ter energia para levar nossa brincadeira adiante por horas e horas, como prometi. Você não vai ficar triste e decepcionado, hmmm?" roçou o nariz em sua face de novo.

Sentindo uma mistura de medo e esperança - a esperança sendo a mais forte - ainda tentando entender o que aquilo implicava, Hyoga sentiu o outro dar um passo para trás e puxá-lo consigo. E mais outro, e outro, até estarem em chão seguro. Hyoga agora estava tonto novamente, mas era de alívio, sentindo-se fora de um perigo mais iminente.

Ikki soltou o loiro e o empurrou para vários metros longe de si, para perto das rochas altas que formavam uma parede rente ao penhasco. Hyoga voltou-se e o mirou, confuso.

"Isso quer dizer que o nosso joguinho termina agora," o moreno sorriu com a mesma malícia de antes.

O loiro abriu os olhos azul-céu impossivelmente grandes, como criança em desenho animado. Deveria ter esperado por algo assim, deveria mesmo; mas por um segundo havia se permitido sentir seguro, esperançoso de que o outro fosse deixá-lo ir em paz. Foi um alívio bobo e de muito curta duração.

O outro pareceu divertir-se com a sua reação. "Hora da verdade, lindinho. Como isso vai ser?" Colocou a mão no queixo, elevou os olhos a um ponto distante do céu e fingiu estar pensando, sem esperar uma resposta do loiro. "Hmmm, quero terminar o dia com chave de ouro; qual a melhor forma de fazê-lo?" Olhou para sua vítima. "Alguma sugestão?"

Hyoga não se movia.

O moreno fingiu entusiasmo. "Já sei! Um Ave Fênix! Com certeza você sempre imaginou qual seria a sensação de receber o meu mais poderoso golpe, não imaginou? Agora vai poder ficar sabendo... mesmo que não tenha tempo de digerir e analisar essa emoção toda, pois não estará mais vivo para isso. O que acha?"

Ah, que vontade de esmurrá-lo bem na cara! Quando pensava que aquele homem não pudesse ser mais odioso, ele conseguia esse feito. Por um lado a raiva até que lhe fazia bem, distraindo-o de tudo o mais que sentia.

"Não vai responder? Não deve ter gostado da minha idéia... assim fico até ofendido," o moreno fez um beicinho. Parou, calado e de braços cruzados, olhando para cima, ainda fingindo pensar.

E então seu rosto duro se iluminou - se era fingimento ou uma idéia nova, Hyoga não saberia. "Aaaaaaaah. Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes? Seria o desfecho perfeito de um dia perfeito!" falou para si próprio, ainda olhando para um ponto distante do firmamento. E então mirou o loiro, sorriu com doçura e disse: "Já sei o que vou fazer. Você vai adorar."

Caminhou devagar em direção ao loiro, que continuava ali parado de olhos bem abertos, nem cogitando mais correr. Quando estavam a centímetros um do outro, Ikki agarrou a camisa do outro. Sem uma palavra, rasgou um pedaço da camisa, um círculo tosco do lado esquerdo à altura do coração, do tamanho aproximado de sua palma.

"O que está fazendo?" Hyoga perguntou alarmado, já tentando segurar aquela mão seja lá qual fosse sua intenção.

E então o loiro se lembrou, e seus olhos claros abriram-se mais ainda. Encarou o moreno, demonstrando ter entendido sua intenção. "Não," ele disse, num tom infantil.

"Sim," o outro replicou com um sorriso, o mesmo malicioso de antes, os olhos azul-escuro brilhando com antecipação. "Vejo que você não se esqueceu, loiro. Alegro-me com isso. Faz tempo, mas foi um tanto memorável, não foi?" Colocou a mão direita espalmada sobre o peito do outro, para seu sobressalto, onde se via a pele nua - um bronzeado leve e saudável, uns poucos pêlos finos e dourados.

Hyoga não podia acreditar. A mesma cena, de novo? Tentou afastar-se, mas o outro enlaçou a sua cintura com o braço livre. Achou que já sentira todo o pânico que poderia sentir num dia, mas se enganara. Tudo menos isso!... Escapara da morte por um triz da primeira vez, e a experiência havia sido um tanto traumatizante, lhe rendendo noites e mais noites de pesadelos horríveis. Havia enfrentado tantos inimigos nessa vida, estado em sério risco de vida tantas vezes... mas aquela memória em particular havia sido uma das piores de todas, senão a pior. Talvez isso fosse porque, na época, ele era um cavaleiro verde, inexperiente... Fosse a razão que fosse, a experiência o marcou demais. De todas as formas que Ikki poderia matá-lo, por que tinha que ter escolhido justo aquela?...

"Nossa primeira luta, Hyoga. Lembra?" falou com uma voz carinhosa. "Desferi um golpe poderoso que quebrou a sua armadura de bronze e a atravessou, te atingindo na altura do coração, meu punho dilacerando a sua carne, penetrando-a, causando aquele sangue todo..."

O russo se lembrava muito bem. O coração batia feito louco debaixo daquela palma enorme e quente, sentindo-se desprotegido e exposto. Arfava, novamente. Sentia-se fraco, suas pernas queriam ceder; por um momento ficou agradecido pelo outro estar lhe segurando pela cintura.

"Você desmaiou, se esvaindo em sangue, e eu dei por certo que seu coração estivesse dilacerado, que estivesse morto ou por morrer. Como poderia ter adivinhado que a sua preciosa Cruz no Norte salvaria sua vida? Mas hoje, vejo que ela não está aqui... só a sua pele desprotegida. Sem cruz, sem armadura para absorver parte do impacto... ah, e claro, sem o seu Cosmo!" Ikki acariciou de leve a pele exposta do outro, tocando no mamilo e demorando-se ali, massageando-o suavemente. Hyoga engoliu ar por entre os dentes. O moreno aproximou os lábios d seu ouvido. "Se eu exagero na força, meu punho acaba saindo pelas suas costas, hmm? Grotesco, isso."

Afastou-se do loiro e tomou certa distância, num andar decontraído. O russo estava petrificado, da mesma forma que esteve da primeira vez. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Ikki virou-se o encarando, sorriu e piscou um olho. "Foi um prazer brincar com você, loiro. Prepare-se. Dê um alô à sua mãe por mim." Acariciou o próprio punho, correu em direção ao outro, e desferiu um golpe com toda a força.

Hyoga revirou os olhos, e em mais uns segundos caiu por terra.

.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: A estória está quase no fim... o próximo capítulo será o último.

Passei o sábado escrevendo, com apenas uma interrupção muito bem-vinda da Lua Prateada para conversar no MSN, fora isso eu mal comi... Mas pausa para fazer chá e café teve, é lógico! Reli, reescrevi cada parágrafo até que ficasse do jeitinho que eu queria. E valeu a pena! A fic está tal e qual se passou na minha cabeça, estou bastante satisfeita com o resultado. :-)

Por sinal, a idéia toda me veio há 2 domingos atrás. Visitava a Rothnest Island pela primeira vez (Ilha de Rothnest, o nome apontando um mamífero chamado Quotta, que só existe naquela ilha, e parece uma mistura de rato e canguru.) Contornando a ilha de bicicleta por 4 horas, subindo e descendo lombas, e quase morrendo de cansaço, por não estar acostumada a tanto exercício (risos), ocupava a mente bolando essas cenas. Nunca mais vou pisar naquela ilha sem lembrar do Ikki atormentando o Hyoga!

Mila


	4. Fantasmas

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Uma perseguição pela floresta. Caça e caçador. Um certo loiro perdeu seu Cosmo e, com ele, sua força e poderes como cavaleiro, ficando indefeso. Um certo moreno, poderoso inimigo mortal seu, está muito satisfeito, e mais do que disposto a tirar vantagem da situação. Ikki x Hyoga. YAOI, lemon.

.

Nota: Eu juro que este era para ser o último capítulo, mas com quase 15 páginas (e ainda nem o terminei) achei que fosse demais.

Este pode ser o penúltimo, mas é o mais importante dos dois capítulos, onde tudo se revela.

.

**Temporada de Caça**

**Capítulo 4 – Fantasmas**

"Hyoga!"

Ele estava contente, perdido naquele lugar gostoso em que a mente vai quando está meio que dormindo, meio que acordada. Ah, era como se estivesse flutuando no ar, deitado em uma nuvem bem fofa, o corpo tão leve...

"Hyoga, fala comigo!"

Estava bastante confortável, tentava ignorar aquela voz... Seria tão bom continuar assim por mais um tempinho, se entregar àquele esquecimento que o embalava como uma mãe...

"Merda! Por favor, loiro, acorda!"

Aquela voz insistente não parecia estar bem... Isso até parecia... um tom de desespero? Ah não - não podia deixar que ninguém sofresse por causa dele. Fez um esforço para trazer sua mente de volta à realidade.

Aos poucos, não sentia-se mais flutuando, mas com as pernas descansando no chão e os ombros seguros por braços fortes - o que era tão gostoso quanto, ou melhor! Suas pálpebras tremularam por um momento, e a primeira coisa que viu foi aquele rosto bonito perto do seu, aqueles olhos agoniados, cheios de preocupação, os cabelos azulados balouçando ao vento, assim como as copas das árvores atrás dele.

Mas por que...?

Ikki! O golpe, a floresta, o jogo deles... As memórias daquela tarde lhe voltaram à mente de uma só vez. Abriu os olhos, completamente desperto, e sorriu feliz ao moreno. "Oi."

"Oi." Aquela saudação era tão breve, uma mísera sílaba; mas carregava em si tanto carinho e preocupação, foi dita em um tom tão suave, um tom que poderia ter ser usado com uma criança pquena... era um bálsamo. "Você está bem?"

"Estou sim." Vendo a dúvida nos olhos do outro, tratou de logo apaziguá-la. Para mostrar que realmente estava bem, forçou-se a mover daqueles braços maravilhosos que o seguravam, sentou-se e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos que moviam-se com o vento; brisa fresca e perfumada com aquele cheiro verde de mato. "Não se preocupe, frango, estou ótimo."

"Ótimo nada, pato retardado!" A despeito das palavras irritadiças, a voz era só gentileza e peocupação. "Ninguém desmaia sem motivo. O que aconteceu?"

Hyoga pensou por um momento, tentando lembrar-se de como havia se sentido nos momentos e minutos antes de seu mundo escurecer. Riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça para si mesmo. Como descrever aquele avalanche de emoções e sensações em poucas palavras? Não poderia, então simplificou: "Eu estava bem tonto àquela altura, já estava por alguns minutos. Deve ter sido emoção demais, adrenalina demais. Quando você fez que ia me dar aquele golpe, então, uau," riu baixinho novamente. "Foi muita coisa."

Ikki não achou a menor graça; parecia um tanto zangado, os olhos azul-escuro contendo uma nítida acusação. "Pato sem-consideração quase me mata de susto e ainda ri! Se põe no meu lugar: eu venho correndo, golpeio a rocha ao seu lado," apontou para o monte de pedras no chão que, até poucos minutos atrás, haviam formado uma espécie de parede rente ao penhasco; o resto deve com certeza ter caído lá embaixo, "ela quebra, eu limpo a poeira do punho, e quando olho para você esperando ver sua cara de tacho, pronto para continuar a provocação, você estava caído no chão, desacordado. Ah, pato!... Corri até você. A minha primeira reação foi pensar que eu havia te machucado..." O moreno parou, arfando. Que expressão era aquela nos olhos dele... culpa? Angústia?

Hyoga sentiu um aperto no peito com o que lia naquele rosto querido. Estendeu a sua mão clara e segurou a mão mais bronzeada, acariciando-a com o polegar. "Ikki-"

"-Não, deixe-me continuar," Fênix o interrompeu, respirando pesado. Deixava o outro segurar a sua mão, sem retribuir. "Eu só não sabia como eu havia te machucado. Pensei que talvez uma das pedras tivesse voado com a força do impacto e te atingido, mas não havia nenhuma próxima a você, não encontrei um ferimento... Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, então tentei lembrar de tudo o mais o que havia feito a você." Sua voz diminuiu na última frase, reduzindo-se a um fio na última palavra. Ikki ergueu sua mão livre ao rosto do homem à sua frente e, com uma gentileza que ninguém que o tivesse visto em campo de batalha julgaria capaz, afastou uma madeixa loura dos olhos celestes, e envolveu aquela face alva com a mão grande e calejada, tão de leve como se o russo fosse feito de uma porcelana delicada. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, uma umidade... estavam marejados?

Hyoga estava preocupado e confuso com a emotividade intensa atípica do outro. "Amor, eu não estou entendendo... por que você está assim?"

O mais velho ignorou a pergunta, mantendo o silêncio. Deslisava os dedos muito leves pela face do russo, observando a sua pele alva com intensidade, como se procurasse por algo. Com uma voz muito suave e quase tímida (e desde quando o Ikki era tímido? o loiro se surpreendeu) finalmente perguntou, ainda com os olhos em sua pele: "Eu não te machuquei muito... aquela hora? Não bati muito pesado?"

Ah. A bofetada. "Se está se referindo àquele tapinha que eu mal senti, que de tão fraco quase me fez perder a concentração..." Hyoga riu divertido. "Ikki, não vai me dizer que é por isso que está com essa cara de quem acabou de atropelar o cachorro do vizinho?" Sentindo um calor gostoso por dentro, percebendo mais uma vez o extremo cuidado do Amamiya mais velho consigo.

Ikki não acompanhou a risada, o mirando sério.

O russo resolveu brincar para amenizar a tensão do outro, que lhe parecia altamente exagerada. "Isso aqui está invertido! Eu é que fui perseguido, apanhei, fui insultado à beça, estrangulado, torturado, ameaçado, insultado mais um pouco... e você é quem fica todo sensível?" Riu divertido com o próprio comentário.

Fênix abruptamente largou a mão que ainda estava segurando sua e ergueu-se, afastando-se uns passos. Parou de costas para o loiro, de punhos cerrados.

Droga. "Ei, mas o quê?..." Não sabia o que dizer; obviamente já tinha dito besteira, era melhor ficar calado até que entendesse melhor o que estava se passando na cabeça do seu namorado. Ergueu-se e pensou em se aproximar, mas percebeu que Ikki precisava se recompôr, então permaneceu onde estava. Após alguns segundos muito tensos, chamou:"Ikki?"

Quando Fênix virou-se de frente a ele, Hyoga assustou-se com sua expressão. Estava furioso, os olhos escuros faiscando, o cenho franzido, a boca contorcida... a mesma cara de minutos atrás, no meio do jogo. Mas furioso com o quê?...

"Fazer o papel de vítima é que é bom, não é?" o moreno acusou, em um tom de quem procurava briga. "Você se divertiu, realizou a fantasia idiota que tanto queria, que tanto me pediu e encheu o saco para realizar. E o que teve que fazer? Nada; só entrar na brincadeira e se fazer de inocente. Não teve que controlar praticamente nada, só se deixar levar. Não teve que fazer nada contra os seus princípios, nada que não faria se realmente estivesse naquela situação."

Hyoga estava de olhos arregalados. Mas por que aquele rancor todo? Se ele soubesse, não teria pedido o que pediu de Ikki! Achou que os dois fossem se divertir, não só ele! "Olha, deixa eu-"

"Já eu?" Fênix continuou em um tom acusatório e raivoso, ignorando a tentativa do outro de falar. "Como você mesmo apontou, tive que fazer um monte de coisas impensáveis com você." Marchou até o loiro e agarrou-o pelo braço, sem muita gentileza. "Agi como um monstro, te machuquei, te humilhei, te chamei de covarde quando o covarde aqui era eu! Te esfreguei na cara supostas fraquezas, pisei em você quando já estava caído e desmoralizado. Ah, mas não tem problema, porque o Ikki é um monstro mesmo, tem bastante experiência em agir dessa forma, não é? Apenas agiu como si próprio! Representar o próprio papel mais uma vez não faria diferença!"

As palavras do outro, a dor e revolta brilhando nos olhos azul escuro assustaram o cavaleiro de Cisne. Estava aturdido, não entendia que diabos o namorado queria dizer e de onde vinha toda aquela angústia. "Me solta, está me machucando!" Deu um safanão no braço, mas ao ouvir o pedido, Ikki soltou-o imediatamente, encolheu os ombros, pareceu murchar. O russo balançou a cabeça tentando, de forma subconsciente, colocar os pensamentos no lugar. A tarde havia sido fantástica até agora; pensara que para os dois, mas agora via que fora só para ele. O que havia dado errado?...

"Vem cá." Segurou o braço do moreno gentilmente e o guiou dali. Ikki o seguiu sem comentário, em uma postura derrotada. Hyoga os levou até um tronco de árvore grosso caído, onde sentaram-se de frente um ao outro, as pernas de cada lado do tronco. Hyoga o olhava nos olhos, mas o moreno desviava o olhar, envergonhado. Moveu-se para mais perto. "Querido," disse com ternura, fazendo um carinho no rosto do outro. "Obviamente temos que conversar. Preciso que me conte o que está acontecendo, frango, o que se passa na sua cabeça. Que história é essa de monstro?"

O moreno virou o rosto mais ainda, contorcido de dor com a pergunta, fugindo dos olhos claros como se não aguentasse encará-los. Ficou calado por vários momentos, como que buscando força e coragem para falar. Por fim, disse, baixo: "Nós dois sabemos que é o que eu sou, Hyoga. Talvez um monstro dormente, domesticado, mas ainda sim um monstro. Como um vulcão inativo, que passa anos quieto, calmo, a ponto de não preocupar ninguém... até um dia explodir e deixar um rio de lava incandescente e morte no seu caminho."

O coração se Hyoga se comprimiu no peito. "Amor, que besteira mais sem tamanho é essa? Você não é um monstro!"

O moreno finalmente o encarou, os olhos marejados. "Ah, não? Já se esqueceu de tudo que eu fiz um dia? Do homem descontrolado e cheio de ódio que você conheceu no Torneio Galático? De tudo que causei, e de coisa muito pior que poderia ter causado, se não fosse impedido?"

Hyoga segurou as mãos morenas nas suas. "Ikki, por todos os deuses, isso faz tanto tempo! Não é possível que isso ainda te aflija! Você se redimiu, mudou muito, lutou do nosso lado... Pagou cem, quinhentas vezes o preço por qualquer coisa de errado que tenha feito, será que não percebe?"

"Eu tentei matar meu próprio irmão, pato!" Agora as lágrimas caíam livres pelo seu rosto, o que era algo raro de se ver naquele homem sempre tão forte e senhor de si, mostrando a intensidade das suas emoções.

"Há um milhão de anos atrás, em outras circunstâncias!" Hyoga exclamou, agoniado com o rumo dos pensamentos do outro.

Ikki pareceu não ouvir. "Tentei matar o Shun, meu irmão caçula, a única família que me resta nesse mundo, que não tinha culpa de nada que me aconteceu! E depois quase matei você, loiro, quase mesmo, só não consegui porque o rosário de sua mãe o protegia..."

Hyoga respirou fundo. Moveu-se mais para a frente no tronco e puxou o moreno de encontro ao peito em um abraço apertado. Com uma mão passou a acariciar os cabelos azulados, e com a outra afagava as costas do leonino, enquanto o sentia tremendo e soluçando em seus braços sem fazer um ruído, como se expressar sua dor em alta voz fosse vergonhoso. Tinha certeza que era a primeira vez em anos que Ikki se permitia botar aquela mágoa para fora; imaginou como a angústia devia pesar no peito dele, guardando aquilo tudo para si, por anos, calado.

Hyoga disse,"Eu fui mesmo um idiota, um insensível! Jamais deveria ter pedido isso de você... especialmente o golpe final. Para mim isso foi só uma fantasia, uma brincadeira... jamais imaginaria que isso te abalaria desse jeito, amor, que traria tantas memórias ruins à tona. Me perdoa." Abraçou Ikki mais forte, como se pudesse transferir um pouco daquela dor para si e aliviar o peso do coração do outro. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, disse em um tom brincalhão, ainda lhe afagando os cabelos: "E que história é essa do Shun ser a sua única família, ein? E eu, não conto? Quer que eu o ponha pra fora pra dormir na escadaria hoje à noite?"

O moreno finalmente parou de soluçar. Ergueu o rosto molhado, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. "Como isso pode não te trazer memórias ruins, Hyoga? Como pode ter querido vivenciar aquilo de novo, mesmo que por brincadeira?"

O loiro pensou antes de responder. Sabia que Ikki se referia ao 'golpe final', não à brincadeira como um todo. "Porque para mim aquilo é só uma memória, frango. Não me traz sentimentos ruins, não mesmo; tanto que hoje em dia posso me divertir com aquilo. Passou, não importa mais!" Beijou a mão bronzeada e morna. "Vivenciar aquilo como um faz-de conta foi muito gostoso, Ikki. Me senti tão vivo. Sei lá, me arrepiei, foi forte, intenso, mas de uma forma boa, sabe?"

"Não, não sei realmente... pato masoquista."

O russo sorriu triste. Suspirou. "Eu já te perdoei há tanto tempo, Ikki... o seu irmão também, o Seiya, o Shiryu, a Saori... Você pode até ter lutado contra nós em um certo ponto no tempo, mas depois disso salvou nossa vida inúmeras vezes. Inúmeras! Todos já o perdoaram há anos, menos você mesmo. Por que isso?"

Ikki baixou os olhos novamente. "Não é só uma questão de perdão, loiro, ah, se fosse assim tão fácil... O problema é... e se eu..." Respirou fundo e encarou os olhos do outro com suas íris escuras. "E se eu voltar a ser aquele homem um dia, pato? E se algo de horrível acontecer com as pessoas que eu amo, ou sei lá que outro evento cataclísmico possa ocorrer na minha vida, e eu perder o controle novamente, deixar-me cegar pelo ódio, voltar a ser o cavaleiro vingativo e maligno que eu um dia fui?"

"Mas-"

"-E não venha me dizer que isso é impossível, pois o passado é prova concreta de que eu tenho uma grande capacidade para o mal!"

Hyoga o olhou de lado, pensativo. "Essa é a parte que está te incomodando, não é? Medo de si próprio. Acho que chegamos à raíz da questão."

O cavaleiro de Fênix o olhou calado, mas seu silêncio era confirmação o suficiente. Passou uma perna para o outro lado do tronco, sentando-se de lado para seu companheiro. "Esse lado negro está aqui, dentro de mim," bateu no próprio peito com o punho. "Quando ele emergiu com toda a força, naqueles anos atrás, a sensação não era a de estar sendo possuído por um demônio, ou de ter criado uma personalidade diferente - nada assim. Eu me sentia como... eu mesmo. Era eu quem estava ali, tomando aquelas decisões horríveis, cometendo crimes imperdoáveis, e não algum tipo de dupla identidade a quem seria fácil pôr a culpa." Virou o rosto e olhou nos olhos do outro, a mão no peito apontando para si. "Era eu mesmo, loiro."

Hyoga queria negar o comentário veementemente, convencer o outro de que estava errado, mas sabia que não deveria. Não assim. O que Ikki dizia tinha um tanto de verdade; simplesmente menosprezar sua palavras e negá-las não ajudaria a ninguém, não faria juz à verdade. Teria que ser honesto.

"E sabe o que mais me assusta?" o leonino continuou. "Eu disse que estava cego de ódio, mas essa expressão está errada; não foi bem assim. Eu sabia muitíssimo bem o que estava fazendo. Nunca enlouqueci, nunca perdi a razão. Sabia que as coisas que fazia eram erradas, mas justifiquei cada uma delas a mim mesmo, racionalizei tudo, _decidindo_ mandar a consciência às favas. Eu poderia ter me apegado firme aos meus princípios, mas não quiz fazê-lo, pois a tentação de entregar-me ao ódio era tão imensa. Foi uma decisão consciente minha, loiro. Não demorou muito até que eu parasse de pensar, parasse de me questionar, e então ser assim, agir assim me pareceu muito natural. Tão normal quanto respirar."

"E você tem se atormentado com isso esses anos todos... Por que nunca me disse nada?"

Ikki ignorou a pergunta. "Eu sou um ser livre; o que me impede de voltar a tomar tais decisões, qualquer belo dia desses? O que me impede de abandonar a pose de bom menino e fazer o que me der na telha, mandando tudo e a todos à merda?"

Hyoga chegou mais perto do outro e tocou-lhe o braço, afetuosamente. Olhou dentro dos olhos escuros. "Eu bem que queria ter uma resposta perfeita para você, Ikki. Queria ter todas as respostas. Queria te garantir que isso nunca mais irá acontecer, queria apagar de vez essa imagem monstruosa que você tem de si mesmo. Mas você está certo: é livre, tem o poder de ser quem quiser no futuro. As idéias, os valores que lhe orientam hoje, poderão não lhe servir amanhã. As pessoas mudam, suas convições mudam. E sim, esse seu lado negro, egoísta, impiedoso, é bem real. Se é possível que volte a agir como um vilão, amanhã ou depois? Claro que é."

Ikki estava de boca entreaberta, chocado com as palavras. Com certeza esperava uma negação de tudo que disse, e não uma confirmação fria.

"Mas se quer saber mesmo o que penso," o aquariano prosseguiu, "acho mais fácil ver o Shun se prestando a esse papel, ou o Shiryu... ou eu mesmo. Um de nós se viraria para o mal mais facilmente do que você, cavaleiro de Fênix!"

"Quê?"

Hyoga sorriu. "Simples. Vamos tomar o Shun. Ele sempre foi meigo, gentil, um cara bem legal. Não sabe o que é ser egoísta, cruel, sádico. Se uma tentação forte de fazer algo de ruim lhe tomasse conta, seria bem possível que ele caísse em suas garras, já que não tem experiência nisso. Não entende tudo o que você falou sobre tomar-se uma decisão consciente em fazer o mal. Ainda não aprendeu como podemos enganar e manipular a nós próprios, se a vontade de fazer algo errado for grande o suficiente."

"Meu irmão jamais se tornaria uma pessoa cruel!" Ikki esbravejou.

"Provavelmente não. Mas ele também tem um lado negro, Ikki. Ele, eu, a Saori, o carteiro, o dono da padaria, o tio do cachorro quente... todo mundo! Cada um de nós é capaz de muita maldade, já nascemos com isso. Todos os dias fazemos escolhas, conscientes ou não, sobre que tipo de pessoas queremos ser. Como você mesmo disse, essas são escolhas nossas, nenhum espírito do mal nos invade e possui e nos obriga a segui-las."

"Hyoga..."

O loiro segurou o queixo do mais velho delicadamente e moveu o rosto para que olhasse para si. Os olhos do moreno estavam marejados novamente. Lhe era difícil ver aquele homem, sempre tão forte e seguro, sentindo-se tão pequeno, tão fragilizado. Ao mesmo tempo, amava-o ainda mais pela profundidade de seus sentimentos, pela capacidade de sentir-se culpado assim por algo errado que cometera há tanto tempo. Isso só confirmava o tamanho enorme do seu coração.

Baixou a voz, usando de um tom mais terno. "Mesmo que algo de horrível lhe aconteça um dia, e um grande ódio o consuma, você não cairia na mesma armadilha duas vezes, Ikki. Já passou por isso, sabe as artimanhas que a própria mente pode lhe pregar, já aprendeu sua lição da pior forma possível. O seu lado escuro até existe, mas a sua luz é tão luminosa, tão intensa, que ele está acuado num cantinho, sem a menor chance de voltar à tona. A não ser que você assim decida."

O moreno agora sorria por entre as lágrimas, os olhos refletindo um alívio incrível. Estava sem palavras. Finalmente disse: "Pato... só você mesmo..."

O russo sorriu de volta, feliz. De alguma forma sabia, _sentia_, que havia tirado um peso enorme dos ombros do amado. Era como se aquela carga negativa já não estivesse mais ali; como se o outro já estivesse mais leve, absolvido de uma culpa tão pesada e tão antiga. Era ridícula a idéia, um trauma de tantos anos se dissipar assim tão depressa, com apenas um pouco de compreensão e das palavras certas... mas às vezes a vida era assim mesmo, engraçada, e os problemas aparentemente mais difíceis se curavam quando vistos de outra perspectiva. Colocar os demônios para fora, ao invés de trancafiá-los no peito, era sempre a melhor solução para resolver um problema - Hyoga sempre acreditara nisso, e não graças a seu mestre Camus, que tentara, em vão, lhe meter na cabeça o oposto. "Não me agradeça. Te ajudei com uma neura antiga, você realizou a minha maior fantasia, estamos quites por hoje!"

Fênix sorriu e puxou o aquariano de encontro a si. "Vem cá, loiro." Os dois moveram-se no tronco de forma que o mais jovem estivesse meio reclinado, com as costas e a cabeça apoiadas no peito do mais velho. Ikki o envolveu com os braços. "Eu te amo, sabia?"

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: escrevi, reescrevi, revisei, mudei palavras, parágrafos... mas o desgraçado do capítulo metido à besta parecia não sair do lugar, se recusava a me deixar terminá-lo! Haha, eu culpo o capítulo, mas é o meu perfeccionismo que está em falta. Finalmente ficou parecido com o que eu quero, ainda que muito longe de perfeito. Os primeiros capítulos haviam sido mais fáceis...

Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém, que porventura teria preferido ver o Hyoga sofrendo de verdade... Mas não, o loirinho estava se divertindo o tempo todo, enquanto era o Ikki quem sofria - a verdadeira vítima dessa estória!

Bom, a fic está quase no fim, mas nossos meninos ainda têm muito o que conversar! O último capítulo segue rapidinho.

Muito obrigada a todos que estejam acompanhando, especialmente os que deixam reviews e põe um sorriso enorme no meu rosto!

Beijos a todos!

Mila


	5. Final

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Uma perseguição pela floresta. Caça e caçador. Um certo loiro perdeu seu Cosmo e, com ele, sua força e poderes como cavaleiro, ficando indefeso. Um certo moreno, poderoso inimigo mortal seu, está muito satisfeito, e mais do que disposto a tirar vantagem da situação. Ikki x Hyoga. YAOI, lemon.

.

**Temporada de Caça**

**Capítulo 5 – Final**

_Fênix sorriu e puxou o aquariano de encontro a si. "Vem cá, loiro." Os dois moveram-se no tronco de forma que o mais jovem estivesse meio reclinado, com as costas e a cabeça apoiadas no peito do mais velho. Ikki o envolveu com os braços. "Eu te amo, sabia?"_

O loiro sorriu, feliz. "Sabia. Mas eu tenho uma memória terrível, preciso ser lembrado sempre."

O moreno começou a brincar com seu cabelo, deslizando os dedos pelos fios cor de sol. "E por falar em fantasia... foi bom para você?"

Hyoga riu, se sentindo leve e feliz. Na posição em que estava não via o rosto do amado, mas nem precisava, para ouvir a malícia brincalhona na voz dele. Mais do que tudo, isso confirmou para ele que tudo estava bem, que Ikki voltara a ser o homem irritante, arrogante e irresistível de sempre.

"Não do jeito mal-intencionado que você sugere, frango safado, mas foi ótimo sim!" Aninhou-se mais nos braços do outro.

"Era assim que você queria?" Beijou os cabelos de Hyoga.

"Foi o que eu sonhava, e muito mais! Ah Ikki, você não tem idéia!..."

"Não peguei pesado demais, não? Ou disse muita coisa 'nada a ver', fora do que você esperava?"

"Ué, cadê a sua arrogância típica, cavaleiro de Fênix? Você é sempre tão seguro quanto à sua performance!" o russo atiçou.

"Sou mesmo, e com razão, pato atrevido! Mas fantasia é algo pessoal; quem sabe melhor sobre a sua é você."

Hyoga torceu o pescoço por um momento para mirar o moreno nos olhos. "Sério, amor, foi incrível. _Você_ foi incrível. Se algum dia se cansar de ser um cavaleiro, poderia ter uma carreira e tanto no teatro!" Os dois riram. "Só não vai fazer peça de suspense, ein, senão acaba matando seus pobres colegas de susto."

"Se eu virar ator você vai ter que me acompanhar, porque não ficou pra trás na sua representação, patinho. Você parecia estar mesmo acreditando em tudo... Teve momentos que me deixou com o coração na mão, com as carinhas que fazia." Inclinou-se e deu um beijo na testa do loiro. "Dava a maior dó. Dava vontade de parar tudo e te abraçar, te mimar." Abraçou o mais jovem mais apertado.

Hyoga sorriu. O coração parecia que ia transbordar com essa sensação gostosa que lhe enchia o peito e lhe aquecia. Ao mesmo tempo, ouvia o coração do outro batendo forte atrás de si. "Bom, não foi bem representação... eu 'entrei na zona' quando a brincadeira começou e tratei de permanecer ali, fazer de conta que era tudo real... Se fosse só uma atuação não teria tanta graça."

"Sem essa de entrar na zona, olha que você é um homem comprometido!" veio a voz brincalhona atrás de si, o fazendo rir. "Mas sério, loiro, como é que se faz um negócio desses? Eu não me esqueci nem por um segundo quem éramos, o que estava acontecendo... não saberia me deixar levar que nem você, e nem gostaria. O que se passa pela sua cabeça, na hora?"

Hyoga pensou um pouco. "Não é muito diferente de um faz-de-conta de crianças. É como dois garotos brincando de mocinho e bandido-"

"-Esse exemplo não vai adiantar em nada, loiro. Até parece que tivemos infância e tempo para brincar - assim, não vou me identificar."

"De repente é por isso mesmo que eu o faço agora," sorriu e moveu-se no tronco, sentando-se de frente a Ikki para poder vê-lo. "Então esquece o exemplo. Eu ia dizer que eu vou me deixando levar pela estória que combinamos, me digo que realmente estou ali, que aquela é a realidade. E os pensamentos que me vêm à cabeça são de acordo. Por exemplo: quando você me chamava de covarde, eu imaginava o que sentiria se estivesse realmente naquela situação, e acabava me sentindo envergonhado, defensivo, querendo me justificar, procurando encontrar coragem pra te enfrentar... claro que não na mesma intensidade como se a coisa fosse real, pois eu sabia que era um jogo."

"Que nem faz-de-conta mesmo..."

"É. Ou quando você veio com aquele comentário sobre me filmar fazendo um papel ridículo, e mostrar aos meus amigos. Na hora fiquei imaginando a reação deles, a humilhação que sentiria, e já aproveitei pra aumentar a estória na minha cabeça, criar todo um cenário: imaginei que não toleraria virar alvo de pena ou zombaria, que além disso não teria mais serventia nenhuma sem meus poderes, que por isso havia desaparecido depois de perder meu cosmo... não apareci mais na mansão, não disse nada aos meus amigos, saí por aí sem rumo...

Fênix o olhava surpreendido. "E você inventou isso tudo na hora?"

O russo fez que sim com a cabeça. "Mas isso me vinha naturalmente, sem forçar. Você agia, eu respondia. Deve ser um pouco como escrever; eu li entrevistas com autores dizendo que às vezes começam a escrever sem ter uma idéia clara de onde a história vai; deixam ela fluir, escrever-se por si só."

Ikki balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de canto. "O mundo está perdendo um grande roteirista de filmes, ou um novelista."

"Que nada, eu nasci para a ação mesmo; não saberia ficar parado contando estórias. Prefiro viver a minha própria história intensamente, contribuir com o destino da terra. É só que, tendo crescido na Sibéria, passado anos isolado nos lugares mais remotos, às vezes tinha que usar de um pouco de imaginação pra não enlouquecer."

Ikki chegou mais perto, tocou-lhe o rosto. Beijou-lhe os lábios de leve. "Então você está bem mesmo? Não me odeia?"

O loiro girou os olhos para o céu. "Claro que te odeio - te amava antes, mas depois de ter sido tão horrível comigo a tarde toda, tudo mudou..." Aproximou-se novamente, provando daqueles lábios carnudos e macios, massageando-os com os seus, sem pressa.

Após longos momentos assim, nesse beijo que não continha luxúria, só amor, Hyoga afastou-se. Olhou o moreno nos olhos e sorriu. "Mais para o final foi ficando mais e mais difícil me lembrar que, não, você não estava contra mim, não tinha a intenção de me magoar, ou de me atirar penhasco abaixo." Riu. "Era muita adrenalina correndo no sangue, muita emoção, aquilo tudo me esgotou mentalmente, e, bem, as coisas se misturaram um pouco na cabeça. Foi intenso!"

"Russo maluco. Eu via nos seus olhos que você parecia estar acreditando, parecia realmente desesperado." Afagou o rosto alvo, olhando-o com ternura e preocupação, e lhe deu um selinho. "E eu louco para que você me desse um sinal de uma vez; me pedisse para parar, dissesse que já tinha tido o suficiente. Eu queria certificar-me de que estava bem, mas não queria arruinar a sua brincadeira, então continuei, e esperei. Mais um pouco, louro, e o meu estoque de idéias sobre como te atormentar acabaria; eu não sou tão criativo quanto você."

"Ah, mas você foi bem criativo sim! As coisas que disse, que fez... e com tanto realismo!"

O moreno sorriu, arrogante. "O que posso dizer? Te insultar me vem naturalmente. Anos de prática."

Hyoga fingiu indignação, socando o ombro do outro de leve. "Você não disse agora há pouco que odiou me maltratar? Agora está aí, com esse sorrisinho satisfeito."

"Não gostei de te machucar, de usar força contra você, de te ver acuado, de dizer certas coisas que jamais diria mesmo na fase mais negra por que passei. Mas insultá-lo?" Sorriu, maldoso. "Divertidíssimo. Mas eu prefiro quando você revida na mesma moeda; o seu 'personagem' era muito calado, muito sem brio."

"Tudo bem, então eu fui sem-graça. Mas você foi perfeito, Ikki. Eu não poderia ter sonhado com algo melhor. Criativo, super convincente no seu papel de vilão, incansável... Exatamente o que eu precisava." Pausou por uns momentos. "A única parte que realmente me assustou foi quando você me levou para perto demais do despenhadeiro. Mais um pouco e eu realmente caía, e você junto. Ah Ikki, aquilo foi insano! Eu já estava meio tonto, meio desorientado com aquilo tudo, então naquela hora, por uns poucos segundos, me deu a maior vertigem. Eu chamei pelo seu nome, não sei se você se lembra; esperei que entendesse que meu medo era real, pois não conseguia dizer mais nada."

"Eu percebi, sim; dava pra sentir no seu tom de voz, sua respiração, a postura do seu corpo. Mas loiro, como você pôde pensar em uma coisa dessas, não confiar em mim? Eu jamais te colocaria em uma situação de risco; você esteve seguro o tempo todo, eu sabia o que estava fazendo."

"Não é que não confiasse, frango - confiei e muito! Mas também não sou de ferro. Da próxima vez a gente inverte os papéis e você fica em uma situação super precária, quero ver se sua confiança em mim não se abala por uns segundos..."

"Inverte papéis, nada! Aqui quem gosta dessas maluquices é você, eu dispenso a sugestão."

Hyoga sentou-se novamente com as costas apoiadas no peito moreno.

"E você vai me explicar, finalmente, por que cargas d'água sentia a necessidade de se ver humiliado, acuado daquele jeito, pato masoquista?"

"Não é masoquismo, não!" o loiro riu. "E eu já te expliquei umas quantas vezes, você é que não entendeu."

"Então tenta de novo, de preferência com outras palavras, pois agora eu quero mesmo entender."

Como iria explicar para o namorado? A coisa não era assim tão simples, nem ele sabia se se entendia tão bem assim. Apoiou a cabeça no peito duro mas aconchegante atrás de si, brincando com os pelinhos escuros do braço moreno que lhe envolvia o peito, sentindo o aroma másculo e reconfortante do outro. "Bom. Eu acho que é uma mistura de várias coisas. Parte disso é o simples fato de ser um cavaleiro-"

"-Eu sou um cavaleiro e não peço para ninguém sair me caçando pela floresta," o outro interrompeu, com certeza para provocar.

"Como eu dizia, sou um cavaleiro, e por isso há essa necessidade de sempre ser forte, independente, cuidar de mim mesmo-"

"-Está dizendo que eu não cuido de você?"

"Não é isso, claro que cuida, mas não posso ir a uma batalha pensando _'Se eu estiver em apuros, o Ikki vem e me salva.'_"

"Quem faz isso é o Shun..." o moreno riu. "Mas você também pode."

"Às vezes você me salva mesmo, ou nos salvamos uns aos outros. Mas não podemos contar com isso, temos que depender apenas de nós mesmos, sair das maiores enrascadas sozinhos. Ou então já teríamos morrido a muito tempo."

Ikki começou a brincar com uma madeixa loura, a enrolando e desenrolando do dedo. "Até agora, você vem fazendo isso muito bem, pato. Sabe se virar muito bem sozinho."

"Eu sei, sou mesmo, mas às vezes é cansativo. Não queria ter que ser forte o tempo todo, sabe? Às vezes o que mais tenho vontade durante uma luta é me jogar no chão, dizer 'game over!' como se aquilo fosse um _video game, _e todo mundo esquece da luta e vai para casa, feliz... Mas não, tempre tem-se que ir até o final."

"Se fizer isso um dia, loiro, com certeza vai ser _game over_ para você," o moreno brincou.

"Ou então, às vezes desejo nem mesmo ser um cavaleiro," disse baixinho, mirando a copa das árvores com um olhar sonhador. Era tão fácil se abrir assim ali, naquele lugar lindo, com aquele ar fresco, aquele cheiro gostoso de mato, aquele homem lhe envolvendo nos braços. "Imagino como seria ser um homem normal, ter uma vida ordinária, nunca ter que tomar decisões de vida e morte, nunca ter que lutar... apenas ter uma vidinha pacata, um emprego, uma família...

"Credo, daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que quer ser funcionário público quando crescer!" o leonino brincou. "Eu, pessoalmente, iria morrer de tédio com uma vidinha ordinária, prefiro a minha mesmo. Mas te entendo. Não seria nada ruim poder descansar de vez em quando, não ter que se preocupar em salvar a Terra de um perigo iminente depois do outro, e coisas do tipo."

"Pois então," o loiro continuou, "Parte minha precisava disso, pelo menos em forma de fantasia: ser um homem sem poder nenhum; alguém que ao invés de tentar controlar o destino da humanidade inteira, não tem controle sobre nada, nem sobre a própria vida; se algo de ruim tem que lhe acontecer, então acontece, sem que tenha a responsabilidade de fazer algo a respeito."

"Mas isso é muito esquisito, pato. Nessa fantasia você pode até não ter a responsabilidade de agir, mas em compensação sofre! Que graça tem sofrer?"

"Voltamos ao video game, onde eu quero dizer _'game over'_. E se numa luta dessas eu desistisse pela metade? E se estivesse fraco demais, machucado - se perdesse para um inimigo impiedoso? Até já passei por muita coisa parecida, mas sempre fui salvo, ou lutei mais um pouco, ou sobrevivi de alguma forma no final. Mas e se soubesse que não viveria? Se estivesse à mercê do meu oponente, sabendo que ele não me pouparia, sem poder fazer nada para impedi-lo?"

"Essa parte eu sei bem, pato, tanto que cumpri o papel direitinho, como você mesmo disse. Entendo a idéia, mas não o porquê , não a parte atrativa disso. Para mim, até pensar nisso é desagradável."

Hyoga suspirou. "Pense nisso novamente como um faz-de-conta, Ikki, uma forma de se experienciar coisas que não se quer necessariamente vivenciar na vida real... mas que não se pode evitar de perguntar, _'E se isso acontecesse, como seria? Como eu me sentiria?'_ Não sei se posso explicar melhor do que isso."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, abraçados, não querendo nada mais do que a proximidade um do outro. Para ambos, isso era a paz.

"E quanto a mim?" o moreno eventualmente quebrou o silêncio.

"O que tem você?"

"O meu lado vilão. O que ele fazia na sua fantasia?" Roçou o nariz no rosto do loiro, devagar, de forma sedutora. "Por que pediu que imitasse a mim mesmo no passado, em vez de me deixar inventar um personagem qualquer?"

Hyoga sorriu malicioso. "Ah, mas veja bem, o seu 'lado vilão' é muito especial... substituições seriam inaceitáveis!"

"Mas por que isso?" o moreno lhe mordeu a orelha de leve, causando-lhe um arrepio gostoso por todo o corpo. Ele havia sido 'todo amor' até agora, com beijos e toques que demostraram ternura, cuidado, carinho... não sensualidade. Mas ao que parecia, o leão começava a mostrar as garras. Ele era assim mesmo, impetuoso; seu comportamento mudando da água para o vinho de repente.

"Não se faça de bobo, sabe muito bem que tenho o maior tesão por seu lado indomável, perigoso..."

Fênix o puxou pelos cabelos de repente, expondo o pescoço alvo e lhe cravando os dentes.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ainda não aprendeu que _todos os meus lados_ são indomáveis e perigosos, menino incauteloso?"

Hyoga sorriu amplamente, todo arrepiado. Amava aquele caminho à perdição que era Ikki Amamiya! O que havia feito para merecer aquilo tudo, não sabia. Tudo bem, vinha treinando duro desde a tenra infância, vinha ajudando a manter a paz na terra, e a salvara da detruição algumas vezes... mas mesmo isso lhe parecia muito pouco mérito para merecer um homem maravilhoso desses. "Não sei, às vezes prefiro jogar toda cautela ao vento," provocou.

"Percebe-se. Você é um garoto atrevido que não tem a menor noção do perigo," o moreno sussurrou devagar em seu ouvido, passando a mão por debaixo de sua camisa. Passeou os dedos pela barriguinha sarada que de imediato arrepiou-se com o toque, demorando-se um pouco na curva sensível do umbigo, entrando com o dedo bem de leve ali, querendo atiçá-lo.

Hyoga gemeu baixo, arqueando as costas de leve.

"Sempre tão tão sensível," o moreno murmurou atrás de si, subindo com as mãos devagar pelo seu tórax e enfiando-lhe a língua na orelha.

"Ahhhhh!" o loiro gemeu mais alto, arqueando mais as costas contra o homem delicioso atrás de si, já completamente entregue às carícias dele. Era ridículo o quanto o mais velho o derretia facilmente, sem precisar tentar muito...

Aquela língua molhada, morna e macia entrava fundo no ouvido do loiro, estocando de leve algumas vezes, de forma muito sugestiva, fazendo-o recordar de outros lugares em que aquela língua despudorada gostava de passear. Hyoga já sentia um desejo avassalador e sem volta; arfava e agarrava-se aos braços que o envolviam, sem poder fazer muito mais naquela posição. Ansiava por tocá-lo... Virou-se abruptamente, sentando-se de frente ao moreno, puxando-o de encontro a si e colando os corpos até onde dava. Em um frenesi, tomou os lábios do mais velho, procurando a língua do outro com a sua.

Fênix afastou-se, rindo baixo, empurrando-o gentilmente pelos ombros. "Calma, patinho, que eu não vou fugir!"

Mas Hyoga puxou-o de novo para um beijo desesperado. Passou da calmaria à tormenta em um minuto; só mesmo aquele moreno irresistível para o provocar dessa forma, deixá-lo tão sem controle. As línguas se enroscavam em um frenesi; Hyoga beijava o moreno como se quisesse devorá-lo. Sentia a necessidade de estar mais perto... arrancou a camisa do outro, desvairado, e em seguida arrancou a sua própria, ouvindo um risinho divertido do outro. Colou os peitos nus um aos outro, e ahhhhh, aquele contato, aquela pele quente, era delicioso!... Corria as mãos pelas costas morenas, sentia os músculos movendo-se sob seus dedos, respirava aquele cheiro bem masculino, único a Ikki, enquanto devorava sua boca como se não bebesse água há uma semana e acabasse de chegar a um oásis, sedento e desesperado.

Ikki deixou o loiro fazer o que queria por uns minutos. Percebeu que Hyoga precisava extravasar isso tudo, esse redemoinho de emoções que havia crescido silencioso, gradualmente, durante a tarde, e que agora explodia com toda a força, girava enlouquecido, levando tudo que havia na frente. Até que, aos poucos, foi dominando o beijo, forçando o outro a ir mais devagar, controlar sua respiração, acalmar o arrebatamento. Sua língua agora dançava com a do loiro, suave, quente, sem pressa. Inclinou o outro para trás e aprofundou o beijo, arrancando um gemido do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Hyoga sentiu a boca de Ikki afastar-se, mas permaneceu ali por mais uns momentos, inclinado nos braços do outro, respirando pesado, o coração batendo descompassado, os olhos fechados. Podia sentir o olhar do moreno sobre si, como se fosse algo vivo. Sentia o rosto, o corpo inteiro ardendo, queimando, suando. Finalmente abriu os olhos, devagar. O olhar de Fênix era predatório, intenso, esfomeado; sua testa suava, alguns fios do cabelo azulado grudando-se nela; sua respiração era tão pesada quanto a sua própria. "Me faz seu. Eu preciso..." o loiro pediu.

Ikki largou-o e ergueu-se, estendendo-lhe a mão. "Vem." O loiro tomou-lhe a mão e o seguiu por alguns passos. Sabia que Ikki procurava por um espaço no chão que fosse mais ou menos confortável; quando o achou, chutou uns gravetos e pedrinhas do caminho, e estendeu a própria camiseta ali, na falta de uma proteção mais adequada. Ergueu-se e envolveu o loiro com os braços, tomando seus lábios e sua boca em um beijo profundo e sensual.

Hyoga sentiu dentes dando mordidinhas no seu maxilar, lábios macios e uma língua quente e molhada se alternando em beijar e lamber seu pescoço, vagarosamente. Retorcia-se de desejo, gemia, queria mais. Percebia que o outro estava indo devagar, estava sendo mais terno consigo do que o habitual, sem dúvida para contrastar com o joguinho selvagem de antes. Nesse ritmo não teria o que precisava nunca, iria explodir!

"Ikki, chega," pediu, arfando, olhando nos olhos escuros do outro e esperando que compreendesse todo o seu desejo. "Preciso de mais, agora." Sem esperar uma resposta, tirou os tênis e meias, jogando-os longe, em seguida tirou a calça, ficando só de cueca boxer branca.

O outro pareceu entender o recado, pois tirou o restante da própria roupa rapidamente, ficando completamente nu. Hyoga gemeu involuntariamnte ao ver o quanto excitado o moreno estava. Aproximou-se mais e, com delicadeza, segurou o membro do outro.

"Ahhhhhh!" o moreno gritou, para em seguida atacar a sua boca com mais um beijo cheio de paixão. Enquanto beijavam-se, o loiro fazia um movimento delicado de vai-e-vem no membro intumescido, que fazia o outro gemer. "Hyoga..."

O moreno removeu a sua mão e foi descendo pelo seu corpo, com pressa, dando um momento de atenção aos mamilos claros e eriçados, arrancando um grito de prazer do loiro, mas não mais. A boca ia deixando uma trilha incandscente de beijos, lambidas e mordidas no seu caminho, deixando o aquariano de pernas bambas. Ajoelhou-se e removeu a boxer branca do outro, expondo seu sexo que latejava e estava úmido com a expectativa. Passou a língua de leve na cabeça do membro, recolhendo as gotinhas que teimavam em continuar a sair; o loiro queria gritar mas não pôde, todo o ar se esvaiu de uma só vez de seus pulmões, e suas pernas bambearam de vez, caindo de joelhos no chão duro, o impacto amenizado pelo namorado que o segurou pela cintura a tempo.

Ikki deitou-o gentilmente por cima da camisa, de costas, e colocou seu corpo sobre o corpo menor. "Eu te amo," disse antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez e acariciar seu rosto com ternura.

Para o moreno era tão fácil dizer essas palavras; expressava-se sem a menor hesitação. O mesmo continuava sendo difícil para Hyoga, mesmo depois de tanto tempo; era difícil quebrar hábitos antigos, e ele sempre fora reservado em dizer essas três palavrinhas - se bem que as demonstrava todos os dias, de tantas formas diferentes. Mas dizê-las, ouvindo-as sair de sua boca... era estranho.

Fênix quebrou o beijo, sentou-se nas próprias pernas abrindo as do loiro, que tremiam com antecipação, encaixando-se entre elas. Levou dois dedos à própria boca, e então à entrada do corpo do amado, massageando-a de leve com os dedos úmidos. Hyoga arrepiou-se e gemeu, mordendo a parte de trás da própria mão. Os dedos entraram em seu corpo com cuidado, movendo-se devagar, alargando-o para acolhê-lo dentro de si. O russo gemia sem parar, lutava para respirar.

"Ikki... ahhhhh!... dentro de mim... nnhgn!... por favor," conseguiu enunciar.

Pedido que o outro atendeu sem tardar; com os olhos escuros de desejo, o peito arfante e uma expressão de fera selvagem pronta a abocanhar seu jantar, retirou os dedos e posicionou seu membro na entrada do outro, pressionando e entrando devagar. Os dois gemeram juntos. Acariciava o pênis do outro de leve, para distraí-lo da dor, mas ainda assim doía - bem mais do que estava acostumado, devido à lubrificação inadequada; mas o óbvio cuidado e carinho do moreno lhe fazia sentir muito amado, lhe enchia o coração de algo tão bom - coração que, no momento, batia rápido e forte.

Ikki entrou só pela metade e parou, esperando o corpo estreito do outro se acostumar com a invasão. Quando a pior parte da dor passou e Hyoga mexeu-se com impaciência, o moreno inclinou-se de encontro a ele, cobrindo-o com seu corpo largo e pesado. Tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo lento, sensual, e começou a mover-se dentro do loiro no mesmo ritmo do beijo.

Hyoga agarrava-se a seus ombros como se sua vida dependesse disso, cravava-lhe as unhas, murmurando monossílabos e palavras desconexas, os fios dourados umedecidos pelo suor lhe grudando à face.

Virou o rosto para quebrar o beijo. "Mais, preciso mais, ahhhhhh!" pediu, virando a cabeça de um lado a outro, desesperado.

Aos poucos, Fênix ia aprofundando as estocadas, tocando um pouco mais fundo com cada investida. Por fim, entrou completamente, atingindo aquele ponto especial dentro do loiro que fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. Hyoga revirou os olhos.

"Respira, loirinho," o outro pediu, a voz rouca. Hyoga obedeceu; nem havia se dado conta de que havia segurado a respiração. O moreno continuou atingindo aquele ponto repetidas vezes, levando-o à beira da loucura.

Já haviam se amado tantas e tantas vezes; umas, docemente; outras, com paixão. De forma tagarela, sonolenta, briguenta, emotiva, chorosa, preguiçosa, silenciosa, suja, raivosa, ardorosa, criativa, terna. Já haviam fodido selvagemente como animais no cio, e feito um amor doce como se aquela fosse a última vez. Haviam transado tantas vezes, e quando Hyoga achava que iria se acostumar, Ikki o fazia sentir como se fosse a primeira vez.

O que ele havia feito para merecer tudo aquilo?...

Fênix devia ter sentido que o namorado estava perto de chegar ao seu limite. Ergueu-lhe as pernas trêmulas e colocou-as sobre os ombros, arremetendo rápido e fundo, não tirando os olhos escuros dos seus claros. Hyoga debatia-se, gemia, arfava; aquela sensação era muito intensa, maravilhosa, ao mesmo tempo uma tortura, parecia demais para uma pessoa só... Não iria durar muito mais...

"Goza pra mim, patinho," ouviu o outro murmurar, rouco de desejo, e no próximo instante sentiu sua mão grande no seu membro. Um movimento, dois, e foi o bastante para que algo dentro de si explodisse, para que perdesse a visão momentaneamente, seu corpo vibrasse em convulsões; a boca ficara congelada em um grito surdo, enquanto obedecia o pedido do outro.

Ikki estocou mais umas vezes, urrou como um animal ferido e o acompanhou, despejando o seu sêmem quente dentro de si. Desabou por cima do corpo do mais jovem, ambos exaustos.

Ficaram deitados ali por um tempo, curtindo aquele momento mágico: o alívio de um desejo avassalador, a presença um do outro, a floresta à sua volta com suas cores e cheiros e ruídos. Trocavam carícias ternas, sem a menor pressa de ir a lugar algum. Não diziam nada: não precisavam. Sabiam-se amados, e isso era a paz, a felicidade. Não sabiam o que o amanhã traria, ainda mais com sua vida de cavaleiros, uma vida tão incerta e sem a garantia de um amanhã; mas sabiam que, no que dependesse dos dois, jamais se separariam.

Mesmo que o amanhã nunca viesse, eles tinham o maravilhoso hoje, e muitos lindos ontens... isso era muito mais do que qualquer homem podia pedir aos deuses.

"Está escurecendo," Ikki comentou desnecessariamente, afagando-lhe os cabelos - sim, Hyoga já o havia percebido há vários minutos, mas queria prolongar aquele momento um pouco mais.

"Então vamos," o loiro falou meio a contra-gosto.

Ambos levantaram-se e começaram a se vestir.

Um pensamento gostoso lhe passou pela cabeça, fazendo-o sorrir. "Frango, quando podemos fazer isso de novo?"

Fênix o mirou aturdido. "Você não cansa, não, pato insaciável? Eu mal saí de dentro desse rabinho e já quer mais?"

O loiro riu. "Não, estou muitíssimo satisfeito! Me referia à brincadeira de antes. A fantasia."

Ikki o olhou defensivo, como se tivesse pedido algo ultrajante. "Ah, não! Mais uma? Não vem que não tem. Fiz o que queria, acabou, chega. Uma vez foi o bastante!"

Hyoga fez uma carinha triste.

"E não adianta fazer essa cara de menino pidão e manipulador, que eu sei que você aprendeu com o Shun. Não vai funcionar comigo dessa vez!"

Hyoga caprichou melhor na carinha triste. "Ah amor, mas da próxima vez seria diferente. Hoje ficou faltando algo..."

"Ficou faltando de eu te atirar daquele penhasco! Você tá reclamando do quê, ein loiro?"

"Não estou reclamando de nada, eu amei a nossa tarde. Mas seria fantástico se o seu 'lado vilão' fosse ainda mais cruel comigo..."

"Acho que estou a fim de te atirar nas pedras lá embaixo agora mesmo," terminou de colocar os tênis nos pés.

"... Assim, se de repente você - digo, o seu personagem - me olhasse com uma cara sacana, e resolvesse me humiliar de uma forma diferente... me mandasse ficar de joelhos... e, bom, fizesse umas coisas indescritíveis comigo, e eu não pudesse me safar... Só de pensar me dá o maior tesão de novo..."

Ikki piscou, atônito, vendo o outro colocar a última peça de roupa. "Era só o que me faltava, agora o pato sem noção quer uma fantasia de ser violentado. Eu mereço!"

"Você não gostou da idéia?" o russo perguntou, fazendo a carinha mais inocente que pôde no momento.

"Ah, deixe-me ver - nem na fase mais negra, mais desgraçada da minha vida eu jamais considerei violentar ninguém, quanto mais agora - o que você acha, garoto absurdo?"

"Mas é de faz-de-conta, seu bobo!"

"Nem mais uma palavra, loiro."

"Mas-"

"-Chega, não mais! Vamos pra casa," agarrou a mão do aquariano e começaram a caminhar.

Tudo bem, agora não era a hora de insistir. Ikki sempre fazia suas vontades no final, por mais que resistisse inicialmente; era só usar de seu jeitinho especial, com muita paciência. Aquele moreno gostoso estaria o perseguindo de novo em breve, talvez aqui, talvez em outro lugar, com outra estória - ah, ele teria tempo para planejar tudo direitinho. Ficava com água na boca, só de pensar nas possibilidades...

"Só para não reclamar que nunca faço nada por você, amanhã cedo te trago um café bem gostoso na cama," o moreno disse, conciliatório, aparentemente já se sentindo culpado por ter dito um 'não' a seu loirinho preferido. "Hoje à tarde não comeu nada, ainda vai jantar tarde... isso não é bom."

"Não se preocupe, mamãe! Um café na cama me parece ótimo, mas não vai exagerar. Lembre-se que o Camus e o Milo vêm almoçar com a gente..."

"Putz, é mesmo, eu tinha esquecido... E ainda prometi de fazer uma lasanha para eles."

"Pois então. Um café levinho está bom. Com suquinho de laranja espremida na hora, fruta e torrada com mel, pode ser?"

Ikki suspirou, resignado. "O que eu não faço por você, loirinho?... Ah, mas eu aproveito e conto pro Camus que você o anda vilanizando nas suas fantasias sórdidas. Deixo isso no ar, e você que se vire explicando o resto pra ele."

Hyoga fez uma expressão chocada. "Você não quer que o seu patinho acabe em uma esquife de gelo por toda a eternidade, quer?"

"Não sei, talvez assim me enchesse menos!"

**FIM**

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: TERMINEI, TERMINEI, finalmente acabei algo que comecei, viiiiivas! :-D (Sou a rainha dos projetos inacabados!)

E então, gostaram? Odiaram? As idéias colaram?

E o lemon, foi decente (na sua indecência)? Meu segundo lemon na vida, e o primeiro em Português! Yes! Tentei não desafiar as leis da física, nem escrever nada muito tosco, mas fora isso não analisei muito, deixei os rapazes fazerem o que lhes deu vontade.

E o romance, como ficou?

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! :-)

Beijos carinhosos e obrigada por acompanhar a fic até o final!

Mila


End file.
